


Lillie's Adventures in Kanto

by DragonQueen057



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Lillie - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, WIP, adventure in kanto, kanto, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen057/pseuds/DragonQueen057
Summary: Lillie travels the Kanto region in search of a cure for Lusamine's illness, and is met with an ill fate upon arrival, sending her quest into a spiral.





	Lillie's Adventures in Kanto

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be uploaded as I create and finish them. Feel free to give (constructive) feedback.

               Professor Kukui, moon, and Hau stand at the docks in Hao’oli City sending Lillie off to Kanto.  Kukui says to Lillie before she boards, “If you’re going to be roaming Kanto, you should have a Pokémon, woo!  I’ve had this one that I thought you may like a lot.  Its name is Eevee, so I want you to take care of her for me, ok Lillie?”

               Lillie’s eyes gleam at the sight of the bright pink pokéball.  Lillie asks, “Why is there a heart on this ball?”

               The professor replies saying, “It’s a Love Ball.  It tends to make your Pokémon grow friendlier quicker.  I thought you would have liked this ball as well.”

               Lillie takes the pokéball in her hands and a big smile emerges from her face.  “Thank you so much, Professor, for everything you have done for me.  I’ll make sure to train her strong and come back to show you once I’m ready to come back to Alola.  I’ll miss you all… so much.”  The ship blows its horn, their last calling to passengers who are boarding.  Lillie boards and soon after, the ship sets sail.

               The ship blows its horn as Lillie stands at the back, waving to Professor Kukui and Moon as the ships sails off into the distance towards Kanto.  Once Hao’oli City disappears over the horizon, Lillie decides to head back below deck to see her mother.  Lusamine lies in her bed, machines whirring, keeping her vitals safe.  Next to her bed stand a doctor and two guards in Aether Foundation uniforms.  They were assigned to go with Lillie and Lusamine to Kanto in case any complications were to arise.

               Nearing high noon the next day, Lillie is standing on the dock looking towards her destination.  Far to the left, she can see Cinnabar Island.  One of the shipmates come up to her as she looks back at him and says, “We’ll be passing through Seafoam Islands soon.  After that, there is a large biking path that connects Celadon City to our port in Vermillion City.”  Lillie looks back towards the horizon where large rock formations can be seen.  As they pass by them, she can see a cave entrance nearly covered in what looks like ice from this view.  Just ahead can be seen a massive bridge stretching what looks like miles.  They soon get to it and go under it.  Lillie looks back at it and can see a few people riding down the path on their bikes at top speed.  The shipmate speaks up again saying, “It’s used mostly by trainers.  I hear many battles take place there, even while on their bikes, ha-ha!”

               About a half hour longer of sailing, they reach Vermillion City’s port.  It takes only a few minutes to dock and steady the ship.  As they do so, they call for passengers over a loud speaker, “We have arrived in Vermillion City.  We do hope you enjoyed the cruise, and that you enjoy your time in Kanto!  Please follow the instruction of the shipmates to get off.”

               The crew members get everyone into a single file line as they get off the ship.  The two guards guide Lillie, the doctor, and Lusamine’s wheelchair to the hotel they have booked for their time here.  As they get off though, Lillie looks to the right and sees a truck on a platform isolated from everything else.  Just for a moment, she could have sworn that there was something under that truck as well, but doesn’t pay it much attention as she is in a moving crowd.  Since they don’t plan on staying here long, they only take a suite for a couple days.  Their next step is to find Professor Oak, who they hope to know of some way to cure Lusamine from her illness she contracted after fusing herself with the Ultra Beast back in Alola.

               On their ride over, one of the guards contacted Professor Oak and requested he visit them in Vermillion once they land.  He is meant to visit first thing in the morning the next day.

               As it nears dusk, everyone grows hungry.  The room service wasn’t any good when they got there, so the guards suggest Lillie and one of them go out and fetch some food at a diner they passed by on their way to the hotel.  After the fiasco in Alola, Lusamine and Lillie are low on money, so a good hotel wasn’t in their budget, especially after keeping two guards and a doctor with them always.

               Lillie and the Aether guard walk out and turn up the road towards the diner in mind.  Once they near an alley with very little foot traffic on the sidewalk, the guard meant to protect Lillie drags her into the alleyway behind a dumpster.  He points a gun to her face and says, “Don’t say a word.  I don’t need you messing up our plans for Lusamine.”  Lillie lets out a scream, and from her pocket pops the pokéball professor Oak gave her, and out comes Eevee.  The guard is spooked and very momentarily blinded by the light, giving Lillie enough time to run, Eevee following close behind with her pokéball in her mouth.

               They round a few corners, finding the diner, and hiding out behind it, out of view of all pedestrians.  Eevee drops the pokéball at Lillie’s feet and patrols around.  Out of breath, Lillie gets through, “Eevee, did professor Kukui teach you to protect already?”

               Eevee lets out a cry, “Vee, Eevee!”  She then comes up to her and sits down.

               “Thank you, Eevee.  I don’t know if I would still be alive if it weren’t for you…”  Lillie sits down and starts to pet Eevee.

After a minute, an employee at the diner walks out the back door with a bag of trash and sees Lillie and Eevee sitting there.  “Hey, you two alright?  You don’t look the kind of person to be rummaging through garbage.”

               Lillie, weary to give out information of what she just experienced, replies saying, “We just got lost is all.  We were, uh, looking for somewhere to eat.”

               The employee looks at them a little worriedly and in doubt of Lillie’s coverup.  “Well, come on in.  I can give you my employee discount.  Just go around front, though.”  The employee finishes putting the trash out and heads back inside.  Lillie picks up the pokéball and shrinks it to fit in her pocket once more as she and Eevee walk around front and head into the diner.

               Lillie sits in a booth with Eevee beside her.  A waiter comes around with a notepad in hand and an apron around his waist.  “Hey there.  What can I get ya?”

               Lillie quickly looks over the menu.  “I’ll have the, uh, umm…”

               “May I suggest the Malasada,” asked the waiter.  “It’s our new specialty originating from Alola.”

               “Oh, yes.  I know those.  And um, a water for Eevee and me.”  The waiter finishes writing down the order and returns to the back.  After a couple minutes, he returns with a plate of food, glass of water, and small bowl of water.  Lillie hadn’t eaten since before she got off the ship.  She dug into her Malasada, leaving some for Eevee because she also hasn’t eaten since the ship.  Once they finish, the waiter comes out with the bill.  Lillie doesn’t have very much remaining cash in her bag, so she must use it sparingly.  Once she pays, she returns Eevee to her pokéball and carefully heads back to the hotel, worries rushing through her head about her safety among other things.  Just outside the hotel stands a police officer.  Lillie asks her, “Hello, officer?”

               The officer replies, “Hello!  Do you need something?”

               Lillie shyly looks to the ground.  “I was wondering if you could escort me to my room in this hotel…?  I have the key to it here.”  Lillie pulls the key to her room out of her pocket.  “I don’t feel safe, so um, can you please help me?”

               The officer, with a smile on her face, replies saying, “I’m on my break right now, so sure!  By the way, my name is Officer Jenny.  What’s yours?”

               They start to walk inside towards the elevator that brings them to the floor of Lillie’s room.  “My name’s Lillie.  I’ve just gotten to Kanto so everything here is new to me.”

               Lillie pushes her floor number and the elevator starts to rise.  “That’s cool!  I’ve never left Kanto before.  Where were you before here?”

               The elevator door opens and they start to walk down the hall towards Lillie’s room.  “I grew up in Alola.  I’ve come here with my mother because she’s suffering from an illness.  She should be just in here.”  Lillie takes out her key and pushes it into the door slot, pushing the door open.  The door was already ajar, never even closed.  Lillie looks at it curiously, but continues in without giving it further thought.  However, when she rounds the corner, the Aether Foundation doctor and one of the guards can be seen laying on the ground, covered in their blood!  Lillie lets out a scream as Officer Jenny calls in on her police radio.  She grabs Lillie to shield her eyes and guide her into the hall.  Lillie manages to say, stammering as she does so, “M-mom.  Where is she?!  She wasn’t there!  Who took her?!”  In minutes, police and medics rush up and into the room.

               From there until the next morning is a blur for Lillie due to shock.  She apparently told the police of what happened and why exactly she is in Kanto with Lusamine.  She was put in an open cell for the night since she had nowhere to stay.  She and Eevee were also given food and water in the morning, luckily for Lillie.


End file.
